quiet moments
by freedomatsea
Summary: Emma and Killian share a quiet moment, with her parents just downstairs.


"Shhh." Killian breathed out against her skin, his lips brushing along the valley between her breasts. "We don't want them to hear us now, do we?" His teeth barely scraped her skin, yet it still made her tremble. He had a point though – they were playing a dangerous game. An exhilarating one, but dangerous nonetheless.

Emma yanked at his thick dark hair, marveling at the feel of the strands as they slid between her fingers. "I don't know… I missed out on all of those teenage milestones, like getting caught by your parents with a boy in your room."

Killian nipped at her skin, making her back bow upwards. "I'm far from a boy, love."

"You've proven several times that you're all man." Emma remarked, satisfying his ego, and calling to mind memories of him fucking her till they were both breathless. Eventually, she was really going to have to find somewhere else to live, because stolen moments in between her parents leaving to visit friends or have dinner, were really not cutting it for her.

Which was how they got into this position.

Killian flashed her a wicked grin as he sat back on his knees, his fingertips playing over her hip where there were five neat little bruises marring her skin. "I even left quite the impression of just how much of a man I am."

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words. He never stopped with the smug attitude and that was part of why she liked him. "Time is of the essence Killian, less talking… more…" Her word came out like a breathy little squeak of a word as he slid his hand from her hip to between her thighs. She clenched her legs together, her eyes going wide.

"A little more what?" He taunted, drawing his tongue along his lips as he glanced down at her, nudging her thighs apart with his hook. "Is this what you want?" Killian questioned, drawing his thumb along her slick folds, barely giving her any satisfaction.

The way he was talking to her was enough to make her ache, certain that the evidence of how turned on it made her was coating his finger. Emma bit her bottom lip, nodding her head slowly. "Yes."

"Do you think you'll be able to keep quiet while I fingerfuck you?" Killian growled out lowly, pressing two fingers into her abruptly, before drawing them out again, sweeping his slick fingers between her folds.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, "You're a bastard." She hissed out, trying to keep her voice low. She had to be quiet. And the bitch of it all, was the fact that with him, it was downright impossible to keep quiet. Though the impetuous to keep quiet, considering her parents were downstairs, was incredibly high.

"Clearly you like when I'm a bastard." Killian retorted with a sassy smirk, pressing his fingers into her again, this time building a tempo that made her writhe. Her lips parted with a wordless cry. "Gods your wet Emma." He shifted forward, leaning down so he could kiss her, all the while his fingers thrust into her again and again.

"I wonder why." Emma growled against his lips, reaching up to grasp the back of his head, jerking at his hair. "If you really want to push our luck," Emma breathed out lowly, her lips brushing over his. "You're going to have to do more than that."

Killian nipped at her bottom lip, his lips curving upwards into a mischievous grin. "Don't you worry sweetheart, I plan to test that resolve of yours." His thumb brushed over her clit, stealing any sassy remark she might have been about to say.

Emma claimed his lips, silencing her moans against his lips, clutching and tugging at his hair as she let herself get lost in the kiss. Killian had hooked his fingers just right, pressing against that sweet spot with in her that made her hips buck upwards off the bed. There was no way she was going to keep quite if this got her writhing and moaning.

He tore his lips away from her, just as the rise of her release started, leaving her on her own to keep herself quiet. "Killian." She gasped, her head hitting back against the mattress, reaching down to curl her fingers around his wrist.

"Come for me Emma." He commanded in a low raspy tone that made her tremble. "Come on darling, I want to feel you come around my feelings." Killian licked his lips, his eyes holding her gaze. "You have to keep quiet though, love. You can't cry out for me, not like you usually do."

Emma slammed her fists down against the mattress, her hips bucking upwards as she rocked into his fingers. Her head fell back, eyes clenched shut, lips parted with a cry she had to stifle down.

Killian barely gave her a minute to come down from her high, before the bed shifted and his weight settled between her thighs.

"No." She breathed out, forcing her eyes open to look down at him, meeting those deviously glinted blue eyes, his breath dancing over her slick, trembling flesh. "You are going to kill me." Emma bit her lip, a sound halfway between a laugh and a moan passing her lips as his mouth pressed against her.

His scruff tickled and burned as it scraped against her thighs. Killian drew her legs up over his shoulders, drawing her closer to his lips. Emma whined, a sound that had rarely left her, before Killian came into her life that was. She jerked at his hair, scraping her fingernails over his scalp.

The pirate had an oral fixation that was incredibly unfair. She had imagined him – though she would never admit it to him – before they were together, and her fantasies of his face pressed between her thighs, paled in comparison to his thorough dedication in making her come.

His tongue swirled at her entrance and lapped at her clit, making her squirm and writhe, over sensitive and still trembling from the climax his fingers had brought her. She was going to kill him when this was over, because there was no way in hell she was going to be able to keep quiet with the way he kept edging her towards release and stealing it away.

She twisted and grabbed the pillow that had fallen off the bed, barely able to move thanks to the tight grip he had on her hips, keeping her in place as he devoured her. One night stands had never consisted of mind blowing experiences like this.

Emma's back arched up off the bed, his fingers joining his tongue in the taunting game of coaxing her towards the edge. She cried into the pillow, muffling the sound just enough to give him the satisfaction of knowing how fucking incredible it had been for her.

He lapped at her slick folds for a moment longer, riding her through her release, easing her down from the edge. She pulled the pillow away from her face, looking down at the smug, far-too-pleased-with-himself pirate, licking at his lips. The glistening evidence of her want for him was smeared all over his lips, clinging to the scruffy stubble of his jaws.

"Well, look at that, you managed to stay quiet. With the help of a pillow, no less."

Emma rolled her eyes and pitched the pillow down at him, knocking him square across the face, with a soft bark of laughter. "Get up here!" She ordered, tugging at his arms to urge him to move. He crawled up her body, keeping himself pressed close to her, exactly the way she wanted him.

"You should be pleased that I couldn't keep quiet. I mean, if I was actually quiet, wouldn't that mean you fail at going down on me." She pushed her fingers through his hair, her eyes raking over his features with a sated, yet lusty gaze.

"You do have a point there, love." Killian drawled out, making a show of licking his lips again, one brow arching upwards. She could tell that he was debating whether or not to push for more, which would make it their second round of the evening, before they had been interrupted by the door opening downstairs, indicating that her parents were home from their night out. She could feel him pressed against her thigh, already hard and straining, worked up from getting her off.

Emma leaned up and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips, and not caring in the least. Her hand slipped from his hair, moving down between them, curling her fingers around his cock. She shifted, deepening the kiss, as she spread her thighs wider to accommodate him, pressing her feet against the mattress, guiding him to her center.

"Emma." He breathed out against her lips, rocking his hips forward, filling her further - sliding effortlessly into her slick core.

"Couldn't just leave you hanging, now could I?" Emma breathed out hotly, brushing her lips along his jawline, rolling her hips to meet the slow tempo they had found.

"That would have been very cruel." Killian retorted, his voice low and strained. He cupped her breast with his good hand, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing ripples of desire to shoot through her.

"Not to mention the fact that I wanted you in me." She remarked, sucking at his pulse point. The slow push and pull of him moving within her was coaxing a third release from her, within only a matter of minutes. He made it seem so effortless. Which only further solidified the fact that he was a little bit unreal.

Emma claimed his lips again, nipping playfully at his bottom lip, her tongue dipping out to brush over the spots where her teeth had left indentations. There was no coming back from Killian. He was it for her. She had never encountered anyone who got her the way he did, who completed her so perfectly.

Killian tensed above her, his movements a little more desperate, as his release washed over him. He continued moving, rocking into her again, pushing her straight into her own orgasm. He broke the kiss, breathing raggedly as he reached down between them, teasing her clit as her climax rocked through her.

"Killian." Emma gasped out, welcoming his weight as he collapsed atop her. She curled her arms around him, holding him tightly as they basked in the sheer bliss of their releases.


End file.
